insanitys_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Ivan
Ivan is a main character and supporting protagonist in the story. He is Janet's first patient and friend made at the asylum. Introduction to Character Janet first meets Ivan when he sneaks into Nathan's office while she's lashing out at Nathan for being sexist. He simply says hello to her while also complaining that he has a cut on his pointer finger. As soon as he's about to leave, Janet gives him a little bandaid on the cut, and picks him up to hold him. Showing kindness to Ivan, Nathan gives Janet the job. After Janet meets Olivia, Ivan innocently sneaks up onto Janet's shoulder, startling her. Olivia picks Ivan up, explaining that he also came into Nathan's office when she was getting her interview. Olivia likes Ivan, and says that she's going to act as his adopted mother. Later, Janet, Eva, and Olivia meet Roxie and her daughter May. Ivan upon seeing May, goes red in the face and hides his face in Olivia's chest, showing he has a crush on May. Personality Ivan is silly and a very goofy boy, mostly curious about things he doesn't understand. He has animalistic nature however, and mostly acts like Giraffe. He makes a "mew" noise when he sees something he likes, or at random. He can be sensitive however, crying easily when something scares or makes him feel bad. Having schizophrenia, Ivan hallucinates at times, seeing shadows similar to Amara's silhouette, or shadows of men on the wall. He doesn't know how to do most things, May or another nurse having to teach him how to correctly do something. When angered or trying to protect someone, Ivan will bite someone. He doesn't know it's wrong, and he thinks he's trying to protect someone or protect himself. Ivan has a facination in giraffes, and owns a plush that Olivia gifted him of a giraffe. Backstory When Ivan was only a few months old, his mother abandoned him at the front of the asylum, not being able to take care of him anymore. A nurse (who has the appearence of Gwenalyn) takes Ivan in and gives him his own little cell and bed. He was never properly taught how to behave or do things, leading to his goofy behavior when he gets older. Ivan crawled into Flame and Hotoke's cell out of curiousity, and Flame liked him so much he called Ivan his little brother. Appearence Ivan has orange and yellow hair, similar to a Giraffe's fur color, which upturns under his ears. The orange side of his hair covers his left eye. His hair is messy and he has two little hairs sticking up on his head, and are visible no matter which way he's facing. He has dark circles under his eyes, and a carved heart into his right cheek. He wears the classic teal hospital gown with socks, and later in the series he gets bandages around his forearms due to self harm. His canine teeth are sharper than normal human canines, making his bite painful. His tongue also appears to be purple-ish, like a giraffe. Strong Relationships * 'Olivia-' Olivia treats Ivan as if he was her son. She's the one who gifted him his plush giraffe as well. * 'May-' Ivan has a crush on May and gives her gifts all the time of random objects. May shares her snacks with Ivan, and Ivan likes being near May a lot. He also referrs to May as "May-May" * 'Flame-' Flame treats Ivan like he's his brother, and considered Ivan the role when Ivan was a baby. * 'Janet-' Being the first nurse he met, Ivan likes Janet just as much as Olivia. * 'Alexander- '''Ivan believed for a while that Alexander was his father because of his brown-sided hair. * 'Alexa-''' He thought Alexa was his mother as well because of her orange-sided hair. * 'Roxie-' Roxie deeply cares about Ivan and nurses him a lot, and doesn't mind him hanging around May and Connor. Trivia *One of Berresa's favorite animals is a giraffe, so she based Ivan's color palette off of one. *Berresa confirmed Ivan's based off of her when she was in childhood; goofy, curious, and not very bright. *His middle name, "Zhirafa", actually means giraffe in Russian. *Ivan is actually part Russian. *He's the only character not seeming to be affected by Amara's demonic power. Category:Patients Category:Characters